100 Days
by zillacan
Summary: Teru and Kurosaki await graduation.Kurosaki waffles and Teru makes plans. Complete with a slice of Lemon.
1. 100 Days

_A/N: This is my first Dengeki Daisy fanfic and my first fanfic in several years. I'm sorry if I got any details wrong. I hope you like this story. If you do, please keep your eyes open for updates and shoot me a review/comment. _

**100 Days**

Kurosaki was a stupid fool. In a desperate attempt to contain his crumbling self-restraint, he'd given himself rules.

Rule 1: Kissing Only (Until Graduation)

He regretted that rule almost immediately upon conception but he was determined to stick to the plan. One could only do so much kissing before curiosity and boredom lead to innovation and discovery. Teru liked to study, and she was good at it. His body was not an exception. She was starting to learn things, things that were proving difficult for Kurosaki to ignore. That of course led to more rules. Teru didn't know about Kurosaki's rules and he was sure if she had she'd use them against him. Age was really starting to feel like a number and that feeling was definitely starting to freak him out.

So Kurosaki gave himself a project.

Rule 2: No Smoking

It was a slow, torturous project that would draw out into awful eternity, the perfect distraction to Teru's quickly improving seduction attempts. Except his foot was vibrating a mile a minute and all the glassware behind the bar was starting to rattle.

"You okay there, kid?" Master queried, eyeing the young blonde with no shortage of curiosity. Even Akira had stopped chopping to watch as Kurosaki seemed to vibrate uncontrollably in his seat. A pair of cheap bamboo chopsticks blurred between his fingers as he distractedly swiped through his emails. He was on a one man track to stressed out.

"Kurosaki."

Nothing.

"Tasuku."

Completely ignored.

Master was not ashamed of his skillful vocal impersonation of Riko shrieking. "Oh no, where's Teru?!"

Kurosaki immediately straightened to attention, the sudden movement launching the chopsticks a surprisingly far distance, only to hit the wall and fall behind the cash register. His gaze automatically scanning for the young woman in question. Kurosaki shot Masuda a dirty look after finding her exactly were he'd left her; attached firmly and affectionately to Riko's inebriated hip.

"Dirty trick old man." The blonde growled.

"What's up with you?" Master shot back, ignoring the younger man's barb.

Kurosaki bristled, taking a quick gulp of his beer. "I quit smoking."

Master's laugh was long and loud. "No wonder Teru's hiding from you."

"She's not hiding." Kurosaki grumbled, pressing the cool glass against his cheeks to combat his stupid blush. She had definitely been hiding from him. He'd been nothing but a jittery whiney mess for the last week and despite how many time he snapped at her, she just continued to smile like she was having the time of her life.

"She's definitely hiding." Akira mumbled a little too loudly.

Kurosaki flicked the crumpled chopstick wrapper at the teenager. "It's not my fault I'm annoying right now." Akira shot him a doubtful look, suggesting he clearly thought Kurosaki was annoying all the time, but he decided to ignore the insult. Between M's testament and the follow surgery, Akira has been acclimating to normality well. They all knew about his recovery process and the brutal detox that followed his years of anesthetic use. Kurosaki's struggle felt shallow by comparison, along with his reasons for quitting his own drug dependence. It was easier for him to agonize over nicotine cravings than it was for him to live every day starving for a girl he'd made a vow not to touch. Plus, he had a head start on her and if he was going to spend forever with her he was going to have to start getting his shit together… and if they ever had kids, he couldn't be that kind of father…

Kurosaki's heart pounded ahead of his thoughts until a damp towel smacked him square in the face.

"Cool your jets kid." Masuda chuckled. Kurosaki, embarrassed but grateful pressed the cool towel to his hot face. It wasn't very often he'd get carried away like that. He'd never really thought of the future until Teru. He'd had only brief moments to consider the future. He'd spent so much time thinking about the past that the sudden future that seemed to stretch out ahead of him was so broad it frightened him.

"If you're getting this worked up, I'm assuming your "only kissing until graduation' promise is still in effect. Kurosaki surprise was sudden and dark. "How do you know about that?"

Akira snickered quietly as Masuda grinned. "Oh, you know, I talk to Riko sometimes."

Kurosaki couldn't help but glare over his shoulder at the two women as they ate and chatted. Riko, already buzzed, was attempting to feed small sips of sake to Teru. Kurosaki watched as Teru slyly tipped her portions back into Riko's cup as she smiled back at the drunk woman. Andou, on the other hand, had given up long before Riko and he lounged comfortably in the booth as Riko continued his supply of booze.

He forced a frown over his smile as he caught both sight of both Master and Akira's twin smirks.

"Shut up." He grumbled, turning into his luke-warm ramen.

"So how many days left?"

Akira's question was short and smug. Kurosaki pinned the youth with a hard glare. Despite Kurosaki's hard edges or perhaps because of Akira's own, a long quiet beat stretched between the two men. Master stopped his cleaning and even the girls, giggling contently in their booth, stopped to observe the silent exchange.

A loud groan rent the air, signaling the end to their spontaneous battle. "Why can't I ever win?!" Akira growled, rubbing fiercely at his fatigued eyes. Kurosaki grinned, wiping the tears from his lashes. "Staring contests and pro crackers go hand in hand." He shrugged.

A warm presence at his side had Kurosaki turning as the group settled back into their mutual relaxations. He tried not to tense as a fresh package of chopsticks slid into his hand. Teru, warm and blushing smiled at him. "I totally saw that." She laughed.

Kurosaki winced, remembering the flight of the chopsticks.

"Try not to put anyone's eye out with these ones." A small cracking sound echoed from between his fingers as he gripped the package. Teru laughed quietly.

"One-hundred days."

Teru's smile caught for a moment, her eyes shot wide in a moment of surprise. "What?" He watched as she schooled her face, something he'd long memorized. He never really knew what she was thinking, but he'd like to imagine, on occasion, that he could read her face well enough to get close. The corner of his mouth tweaked slightly as he used her elbow to pull her closer. Her hair brushed against his cheek as her bodyweight settled into this shoulder. Even with their layers between them, the heat of their contact was absolute and overwhelming.

"Until you graduate." He confessed quietly into her ear. "There are one hundred days left." He brushed his nose gently against the shell of her ear before tracing it against the blade of her cheekbone.

Teru looked dazed as he pulled back. It was rare when her embarrassment had such a delay. Her eyes, wide and molten looked almost black as she dazed sightlessly back at him. Kurosaki enjoyed those moments when he caught her looking like a woman. They were becoming much more frequent as of late and he was starting to realize he could only tease her so much before she would start to seek revenge. Thankfully, reason would inevitably dawn and…

"Kurosaki!" She announced indignantly as she regained her senses. She narrowed her gaze and Kurosaki flinched, prepared for the usual violent pull of hair. Cracking his eye opened he watched dumbly as Teru gently reached forward and slipped her fingers softly through Kurosaki's bangs. Kurosaki's eyes widened as she suddenly leaned in closer and whispered.

"Go bald."

With a sudden flair Teru pulled back and skipped across the floor and slipped back into her booth like nothing had happened. Kurosaki's whole body had followed her retreat and he bent forward in awkward rejection as her void became evident. Stunned at Teru's successful play, Kurosaki turned slowly in his seat, his movements slow and choppy. Akira blushed furiously and Master looked like he was getting ready to vomit he was laughing so hard.

Overcome, Kurosaki dripped his hot face into his hands. "I need a cigarette."

"M-monster!" Master wheezed between muffled pants of laughter. "You've created a monster."

The hopeful distraction of quitting smoking melted into a puff of hopelessness as Kurosaki finished his meal. The Teru Front of his war was nothing compared to his battle against smoking, and why'd he let mistakenly let himself believe anything was enough to make him forget about a certain shorty A-cup was beyond him.

New rule, Kurosaki decided as he fidgeted with his chopsticks, don't tease Teru.


	2. 97 Days

**97 Days**

Teru had to admit it, especially to herself, that she was being ridiculous. She needed to just grow up and accept her new reality. A reality was starting to make her feel more hunted animal than 'mature' adult. Heat radiated from her face as she tidied the insolating straw around the dormant flowerbeds. Gardening had become second nature but her discomfiture was making her act stupid. She'd been determined to own up to such brazenness, but it was backfiring horribly.

Kurosaki's hot glare, the same glare that had followed her around since that night at Ohanabatake, settled like a heavy weight between her shoulder blades. She'd found the courage to act out for barely five minutes and she'd come to realize quickly what kind of ramifications those five minutes had. She had wanted his attention, but boy was she getting it.

"Slave."

A new wave of panic flooded her system as she turned to face her tormentor. She'd learned her lesson in provoking him, but she wasn't going to be the one to decide when she'd repented enough. She should've known better than to whisper into his ear like some sort of D-Cup femme fetal. She'd gotten carried away. She had no idea what she was getting into and now… now she was paying for it.

Teru's blush deepened as she neared him. Did she play dumb and pretend like nothing was different? Like when she realized he was Daisy before she was supposed to? She doubted that was possible. She'd barely held it together then. This… this was a completely different creature.

The idea of laughing it off had her suddenly stopping in her tracks. They'd gone too far, confessed too much for her to treat what they had so flippantly. Denying it felt shameful. Just because she had some practice doing it didn't meant she didn't hate it every single time.

"Teru, come here."

Teru rose and walked as calmly as she could towards Kurosaki. She could still feel her blush, alive and well. She knew her cheeks her practically glowed, but there was nothing she could do about it. Sure she was flustered, but she was determined not to let her embarrassment get the best of her, or continue to let it be her knee-jerk emotional response.

Kurosaki sat on the lawn chair, his elbow resting on his knees. His wide shoulders framed his fair head as he smiled wickedly up at her. "Uncle?"

Teru couldn't help but roll her eyes up and away, unable to make direct eye contact and failing completely to feign innocence. Teru's heart pounded madly as Kurosaki slowly moved to stand in front of her. She could do nothing as he suddenly towered over her.

"You want to call a truce?" he asked calmly, his breath fanning lightly over her face, warm and minty from the nicotine gum he'd taken to chewing. "One time only offer. We can call truce right now and we both get a clean slate."

A muscle in Teru's eye twitched as she contemplated her choices. If she accepted the truce the tension between them would immediately lessen… possibly. He could be lying, looking for an opening to carry out his revenge for her teasing. Or, he could be serious and it would be just another round of pretending everything was no big deal.

Putting limitations on what they could and couldn't do was the smart thing, she knew, but it was getting hard, even for her, to keep from toeing that line. Equal parts of her desperately wanted to know and ignore what Kurosaki's struggles were. He was a gown man. Bust she wasn't really a kid either, at least, she wouldn't be for much longer.

The brush of her bangs across her cheek felt like fingertips as she shook her head no. They'd made it this far, she wasn't going to give up now. To her surprise, and slight terror, Kurosaki's grin seemed to twist into something between wickedness and anticipation.

"Fine." He smiled. "We will do this your way."

His words, cruel yet gentle made her suddenly think of Daisy. Her gentle Daisy, her precious treasure. Her expression quickly seemed to give her away. Kurosaki's smirk dimmed and his brows dropped heavily into a deep furrow. Teru jumped as he drop his head to her shoulder. He held his arms tightly against his middle, and obvious proclamation against touching, but his lips where only a turn away from her neck. Her breath seized as she braced herself against his sudden weight.

"Kuro-" Teru gasped, too surprised to maintain her embarrassment. "We're at school!"

"What if I told you I didn't care anymore?"

His softly spoken question stalled her.

"I knew this would be hard but I'm feeling weak right now."

Shame dropped heavy in Taru's gut. She'd been selfish, she realized. She'd been dangling herself in front of him like a poisoned apple. She was a forbidden fruit and she'd forgotten her place. Softly, slowly, Teru pressed her palm against his neck, allowing for a quick caress before she pulled away entirely.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki, I wasn't thinking." Teru pinched her cheeks in an attempt to reset her mental state. She needed to pull herself together. It was only 14 weeks. No big deal, no problem.

"Teru!"

Kurosaki's voice suddenly sounded through her mental reboot. "Huh?"

Kurosaki smiled, dipped forward and pressed a quick kiss to her nose. "Relax shorty. We'll make it."

Sudden moisture welled in her eyes at his reassuring words, and for once she was able to fight the tears back. It would come later of course, a cry like that could only be held in or so long. She wanted to apologize for being so slow and stupid. But if she were to answer honestly, she didn't need the 3 months of consideration they were required to observe. She'd chosen him years ago. Yes, she'd gotten to her feelings later than him, but she didn't believe that her age made them any less relevant. And no matter how benign Sou's appointment of Kurosaki over her had been intended, her brother had to have suspected, maybe even hoped for the possibility of a romantic relationship developing between them. She liked to think he had approved, and maybe, in a mastermind kind of way, orchestrated their fate.

Teru laughed as she wiped her face. What they had together had been a long time in the making. They were almost there.

The bell's electronic tone rang through the school and frozen leaves blew around their ankles as Kurosaki pulled his cap from her head and ruffled her hair in his usual fashion. "I'll see you at the car brat."

Teru smiled and headed back towards her class. 14 weeks. They could do it. No big deal. They'd overcome bigger obstacles than the illusion of time. Secret organizations, super codes and delinquent mathematicians had nothing on Team Kurebayashi.

**A/N:** I started writing this story based on an assumption I made while reading Passing the Time by Lexiconiful. I hadn't been able to get ahold of a proper translation of Dengeki Daisy's extra chapters. So what actually went down wasn't what I thought, but I'm going to run with it despite that. Sorry for any confusion. Please leave a review, and if you haven't yet, go read Lexoniful's wonderful fanfictions. Also, sorry this took forever to update. Life happens some times. I'll try to update again today or tomorrow and again before the end of May. Thanks for reading.


	3. 63 Days

**63 Days**

Kurosaki growled and reluctantly dug into his pocket, fishing for the one unopened square of nicotine gum amongst the ocean of discarded packets that seem to fill his jacket. He'd gotten used to the taste, and while he still craved the drug more than he would've admitted, the gum was helping. Between the growing sexual tension between him and Teru, and his idiotic determination to quit smoking, the last month had been pure hell.

Except for at that very moment he desperately wanted a cigarette. He'd headed to the train station hoping to surprise Teru. He'd even gone as far a buying a ticket so he could surprise her when she stepped off the platform. He'd even bought flowers… a huge bouquet of blue daisies and he held them close as yet another wave of dazed looking exams students buffeted around him. He hated the crowds. It was why he'd gone as far to owning a car despite living in Tokyo, a city made for pedestrians.

A particularly annoyed looking kid bumped into him, ruffling his precious bouquet and Kurosaki desperately wished for a cigarette as he shot the kid a menacing glare. The offending student, eyes wide and face suddenly pale, scurried off at Kurosaki's dark look.

There was really only so much gum could do.

15 minutes later, Teru arrived. Or rather, her train did. Kurosaki stood close, hoping (probably in vain) to spot her in the throng of students, but she hadn't stood out like he expected. Her uniform was easy enough to spot, but it remained elusive as the crowd thinned. Sighing he turned towards the exit, hoping he'd catch her as she exited the station. But as he stepped away from the train doors, a head, dipped forward in slumber caught his eye, and before he could put any thought into his actions, he stepped onto the train.

Teru slept peacefully, her chin tucked into her sternum, swaying with the train as it pulled away from the platform. Kurosaki gripped the overhead handrail and watched as she unconsciously clutched at her bag.

Kurosaki couldn't help but smile.

Teru looked tired, but in a weird way, she looked kind of happy. Old hurts resurfaced at that realization. A part of him was really jealous of her. He'd been so obsessed with avenging his father, university exams… even high school was an experience that he had been forced to leave behind. He couldn't regret those decisions though. Despite all the struggles… even the loss of Souichiro, he couldn't regret anything. As much as he still wanted Souichiro to be standing there with him, he never could. Despite that, Souichiro had decided Kurosaki would stand for him in his place and if he was being honest, he felt honored more than depressed.

Kurosaki fingered the box he kept in his pants pocket. It sat there alone, unencumbered by the little foil packets that housed his gum. It was starting to get a little linty and he'd even pulled it out to clean in, admiring how it shined in the light. That was for another day, one that was approaching quickly, but hadn't quite arrived. He smiled as the train car began to slow.

"Teru."

He gently nudged her foot, unwilling to startle her into action like the Shinobi ninja she fantasized about. She fidgeted slightly but didn't budge.

"Teruuu." Kurosaki sang, using the flower to tickle her nose. Her face twitched cutely as the train threatened a complete stop.

Again, she didn't move.

"Teru!"

Several confused glances turned his way, but again, Teru didn't even bat an eyelash. A loud electronic beep echoed through the cabin as the door hissed open. Desperate to wake her and unwilling to openly harass an obviously under aged girl in public, Kurosaki scanned the crowd before bashing the bouquet over Teru's head.

Teru promptly bolted to her feet, fist raised to do battle.

"Hiyaaaaa- Kurosaki!"

Her smile was instaneous and blinding.

"We need to switch trains." He reported dumbly, caught off guard. Teru, obviously ahead of the game quickly pushed Kurosaki off the train and onto the plat form.

"Are these for me?" She asked, eyeing the flowers. Kurosaki, cleared his throat and held the slightly rumpled bouquet out to her.

"Congratulations."

Teru eyed him while pressing the blooms to her face. "Congratulations? On what?"

"End of exams… getting into UT…" he trailed off feeling suddenly unsure.

Teru narrowed her eyes. "I literally just took my exams. I have no idea if I got into the University of Tokyo."

Kurosaki couldn't help his snort of disbelief. Between the Ministry and Team Kurebayashi's letters of recommendation, Teru's status as the #1 student in the history of her school… her acceptance was practically guaranteed. "Uh-huh, yeah, sure."

Teru didn't bother to hide her glare. "Don't give me that." She growled as she pushed him towards the platform that would take them home. "There are no guarantees."

Kurosaki couldn't help but grin as Teru snuck another sniff of her flowers. He hadn't been sure the bouquet was a good idea, but seeing her cradling them in her arms, he knew he'd made the right choice.

"I know you got into UT, _you_ know you got into UT."

Teru eyed him for a long minute before turning back to her flowers. "Fine. I am amazing after all."

Kurosaki smiled, "Of course you are."

Their train arrived and they filled on quietly with a few other passengers. With the majority of the stations patrons going in the opposite direction, their train was significantly less packed and Kurosaki sent a silent thank you to the gods for small favors. Kurosaki led Teru to a pair of empty seats and they settled down as the train pulled away.

"So, what now?" he asked as city flashed past their window.

"We wait." Teru sighed, leaning into the window.

"When will you know?"

"A few weeks?" Teru shrugged. "I've already turned in my applications. I thought about applying for early acceptance, but with cram school, it didn't work out."

"You'll get in."

Teru sighed, picking at a few of the loose petals that had fallen from the bouquet. "You say that so easily."

Kurosaki leaned forwards, caging Teru against the window but effectively shielding them from the rest of the train car's occupants. "How many times are we going to go through this?"

Teru didn't hold back the insecurity that had been building in her since she'd turned in her college applications. It filled her eyes and seemed to physically weigh her down. Unable to stop himself, Kurosaki reached out and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger as he caressed the smooth skin of her cheek.

"It's okay to be worried." He smiled weakly. "I forget sometimes that you're just Teru."

"Of course I'm just Teru. I'm an A-cup shorty. I'm just…" Teru fell silent and Kurosaki leaned forward and pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're not just those things though." He reiterated. "What's the worst case scenario?"

"I become a Ronin and work at the corner store while I get my yoga certification at the community college."

Kurosaki couldn't help the puff of laughter that bubbled up. "That's your worse case scenario?"

Teru glared darkly at the honey haired man. "I'm sure Boss would take me on if I begged him."

Kurosaki leaned back and let out a hearty laugh. "He certainly would, though I think Akira would have something to say about that."

Teru gave Kurosaki a hard push, and he teetered precariously in his seat as train rounded a corner, threatening to dump him the floor. "Brat!" he laughed, righting himself. Reaching over he took both of Teru's hands into his own and kissed her knuckles.

"Here's how I see it." He smiled, draping an arm over the back of her chair. Out of the corner of his eye he could see an older woman eyeing them disapprovingly and Kurosaki couldn't help but give her a cheerful smile. The woman, caught staring huffed and looked away. "Worse case scenario is that you get accepted to UT, you move back in with me… but we'll get a place closer to campus, we get to see each other every day and…"

"But that's the best case scenario!" Teru interrupted.

Kurosaki grinned widely as Teru's words caught up with her and she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Best case, huh?"

Teru vigorously shook her as her face darkened.

Kurosaki sighed happily as they slowed to a stop and pulled up to their station. Teru weakly attempted to shake Kurosaki's hand off as he pulled her up from her seat, but he held on tightly. Feeling better to be off the platform and in a relatively smaller crowd than before, Kurosaki pulled her off into a quiet corner.

"Do you really think all of your hard work isn't going to get you to where you want to be?" he asked her seriously.

Teru, still blushing, shook her head. "No."

"So what's the problem."

"It's just…" she trailed off, looking anywhere but at him. "Everything is going to change. It's frightening."

Kurosaki, unable to help himself, pulled Teru into a tight hug. "I am convinced that there is literally nothing you can't do. And if there is something you can't do, I'll be here to help you figure it okay. Okay?"

Unable and unwilling to pull away, Teru relaxed into Kurosaki's embrace and even went as far as to pull him closer. "Okay?"

"Remember, we're Team Kurebayashi. There's nothing we can't do." Kurosaki chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Besides, I told you, it's okay to be scared."

They stood there for a long moment, Teru blushing and Kurosaki grinning. They both knew the last place they should be broadcasting their affection was a train platform, but for once they decided not to care. They'd made it this far, and there was only more to come.

**A/N:** Speaking of assumptions, there are a lot in this chapter. No matter how much I've read, or will read about Japan, I've never been. I've researched to the best of my ability, but in the end supplemented with what I know about my own culture. Thank you for reading, please leave a review!


	4. 45 Days

**45 Days**

_(Disclaimer: I do not condone drinking under your country's respecitive age limit. But, we all got those pre-emptive sips and half-filled cups those older and wiser offered us on rare, special occassions. Drink responsibly.)_

Teru stood frozen in the doorway as Kurosaki's voice cut through the air. She'd been midway in taking her shoes off before her boyfriend's perfectly sober words registered. Slowly, Teru straightened. A pair of damp beer cans, freshly opened, rested between Kurosaki and Masuda. Akira though sat quietly on the sofa, eyeing her suspiciously. Akira's hunched shoulder's, leaning over a video game controller offered the perfect hiding space. Akira looked surprised, but Kurosaki's surprising words only allowed for a passing glance. Tugging her shoe back into place, Teru hunched forward and listened.

"… I think she has the right to choose."

"She chose you." Masuda's gravelly voice replied. The older man sounded amused and she wondered if she imagined an edge of annoyance.

"Did she? When I met her the first year, she was getting harassed ever day and…" he paused, looking pained. "Those emails were hard to read."

"So?"

Kurosaki looked annoyed. She could see his jaw working hard at the nicotine gum. She wondered when he would use them less and less, but that hadn't happened yet. The gum foils were like glitter; popping up in the most unexpected places, even after making such an effort to throw them all away. "What I'm trying to say Masuda-sama," Kurosaki growled, "Is what if I'm keeping her from someone better?"

Masuda growled back, reaching for Kurosaki's beer and turning towards Akira. Both teens frozen in place as the older men's attention came perilously near. Akira eyed the Boss with a wide eyed look that had started too look less annoyed and more open curious everyday. Kurosaki had told her about Masuda's injury and subsequent scar. She was sure he'd shown Akira and that had inspired at least some respect.

Masuda leaned back and offer the Akira his own untouched can. Akira, unsure reached out, but just as his fingers wrapped around the wet aluminum, Masuda pulled the can away, "When is the last time you took one of your pain killers."

Confused, Akira replied slowly, "Three days ago?"

Masuda looked pleased for a moment before his face grew dark and he leveled the kid. "You ever had alcohol before?"

Akira, wide-eyed silently shook his head. "Have you ever wanted to try alcohol?" Akira paused for a moment before warily nodding.

If it was possible, Masuda's look grew even darker and even Teru didn't miss Akira shrink in his seat a little.

Masuda handed the can back to the teen and he gripped it tightly as the weight threatened to roll off his fingers.

"W-what?"

Both Kurosaki and Akira's surprised outcry filled the room. Masuda turned to Akira first.

"You've earned a taste. Just don't try drinking the whole thing and you do this with my permission only. Got it?"

Akira nodded, and turned dumbly back towards his video game.

Kurosaki was not so composed. "What was that all about?! You never let me drink!"

Masuda sighed, "That's because you had already passed the notion of drinking being the equivalent of partaking the forbidden fruit. Sixteen year olds do not unwind at the end of the day with a brewski."

Teru couldn't hear Kurosaki's mumbled reply, but she could guess. Teen age Kurosaki and 25 year old Kurosaki sounded like their tastes hadn't changed.

The sudden pop of Akira's innocently gained contraband surprised a small gasp out of surprise out of Teru. Akira gave her a smug smile before taking a sip of beer. Teru was thankful for her hand, already placed over her mouth, and for the immediately smother of laughter that bubbled out of her at the sight of Akira's twisted look of disgust.

A few chokes and gasps erupted from the boy as he recovered from the liquid. "This is disgusting!"

Kurosaki's snicker was lough enough to cover Teru's, but Akira still heard it. His head whipped around to level her with a dark glare. Teru raised her hands in quiet surrender and gestured for him to look away before Kurosaki or Masuda noticed him staring into a supposedly empty corner. After miming zipping her lips closed and tossing away an imaginary key did he turn back to his video game. The beer remained forgotten.

"Poor kid." Kurosaki laughed. "Why'd you do that to him?"

"Because I wanted to know what it was like to have a brat besides Teru listen to me for once." Teru, crouched in her hiding spot and blushed furiously. He did give good advice, but she bet he couldn't imagine her shameless eavesdropping. "Speaking of poor kids," Masuda continued, navigating their conversation back to th previous topic. "The Littlest Kurebayashi isn't an idiot. If that girl says she loves you, I'm going to believe what she says. What she has or hasn't done doesn't determine the depths of someone's feelings." Kurosaki moved to open his mouth and protest but Masuda lifted his hand and continued. "The only thing that girl has ever missed out on was the love of a present family. We're trying to do our best to give her a substitute, but you can't make those kinds of promises like you have been, only to get scared turn her away. I don't know about you, but I don't want to know what else Teru is capable of enduring.

Kurosaki looked thoroughly grim when Teru finally gathered enough courage to catch a peak at her boyfriend. His voice was quiet and she almost missed his response. "But… But what if she finds someone else?"

Teru's eyes watered as Masuda lifted his large hand and rested it on the younger man's lighter head. She couldn't heard the words between them, and she took the moment of relative silence… between the gun shots and character narration of his video game, to quietly slip out of the apartment.

Teru's head spun as she paced back and forth outside of her apartment door. The ten feet between their two entrances were both parts too far and not far enough away for her to get the perspective she needed on her whole life, and between that of one to two, or possible more other people. 'Holy moly.'

On her nth turn of her heel the front door of her apartment flew open and Rico glared at her darkly. "What the heck! I thought you were some sort of stalker come to kill me. You freaked me out!"

"RICO!" Teru's oddly quiet but shrill shriek immediately stalled out Rico's anger. Teru, to her surprise looked oddly happy and exasperated but tears streamed freely down her face.

"What'd Kurosaki do this time?" she muttered, holding her ground as Teru rushed forward to grip her shoulders.

"Nothing!" She smiled widely, tears dripping off the edge of her chin. "I just realized he's a total idiot."

Unsure of what to do, Rico curled her arms around the younger girl's slim shoulders. "Tell me something I don't know."

Teru pushed back a little to look the older woman in the face. "I need your help."

Rico almost acted reflexively but forced herself to think the possible situations through. It took only moments, and a very determined looked from Teru for her to step aside and usher the teen into their living room. Rico listened quietly as Teru repeated the overheard conversation. She empathized with what their words had meant.

"Am I doing something wrong?"

"No." Rico looked equal parts pissed and hurt with having had to answer such a question from such a person.

"I didn't think so."

Rico let out of sigh of relief. "That's good, you had me worried for moment." Teru offered her an exasperated eye roll.

"I know my birthday is before graduation, but he's decided that we have to wait until graduation to go public."

"It's a good idea." Rico admitted.

"I agree." Teru nodded, surprising Rico. "But, I feel like I'm not getting myself across properly if he really thinks I could ever leave him for someone else."

Rico gaze grew dark. Was she talking about _it_? _About It_? "Teru, are you asking me how to seduce Kurosaki? Because I'm not sure that's a good…"

"No! No!" Teru hissed. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms over chest and eyed the floor. "My parents were a bit in depth about where babies come from, and Sou gave me a sex/relationships lecture about once a week… more than that towards the end."

Rico blushed, realizing immediately who he'd been drawing inspiration from. She rubbed the thin band on her left hand. Despite the pain, she could never regret the experience. Sou had been worth it. It was just realzing that he'd been lecturing his little sister with their person experinece. She shrugged a little. It had gone been for a good cause.

"He really loved you. I didn't understand what he was talking about at the time, but now I understand." Teru smiled shyly. "And that's why I want you to help me marry Kurosaki."

It took a long moment before Teru's words fully registered.

"WHAT!?"

**A/N:** Surprise! We still have a few chapters to get to, but I think this marks the half-way point. Please leave a review. Thanks for reading. (One last time, don't be dumb, alcohol isn't a toy.)


	5. 31 Days

**31 Days**

One month until graduation. Teru felt cool and calm when she thought about graduation. She'd pretty much melted into a pile of goo whenever Kurosaki leveled one of his 'adult' kisses on her, or when she caught him giving her one of _those_ looks. Thinking about university left her making twenty different choices about which school she wanted to go to, then thinking about the ones that wouldn't be accepting her test scores. She'd hadn't gotten the results back yet. But graduation, the day had settled like a warm weight high in her belly. Just thinking about it steadied her when she felt uneasy, and calmed her when panic threatened to overtake her. She may have lost Daisy's daily mails for a proper distraction, but thinking about Graduation offered enough fodder that her nerves hardened to near steel-like proportions.

Except at that moment. It was her 18th birthday and Kurosaki was taking her out to dinner. Birds, not butterflies, flapped wildly inside of her stomach. The dress she'd borrowed from Rico was beautiful and obviously not Rico's size. The circle skirt of the floral shirtwaist dress swirled gently around her calves and she rolled her ankles around as she teetered on the modestly heeled pumps. Rico had even gone as far as doing her hair and make up. With her hair gently curled, and her eyes mischievously smoky, Teru couldn't recognize herself and couldn't imagine Kurosaki being able to either. She said as much to Rico.

The older woman scowled. "You think this is bad, wait until I get my hands on you at graduation. You have no idea what I'm capable of."

"But Kurosaki…"

"Will probably start speaking in tongues and forget his own name when he sees you." Rico countered.

Teru snapped her mouth shut and went back to eyeing herself in the mirror. She did have to admit she looked good. Not as good as Rico, but a pretty fancy version of the daily Teru.

A sudden knock at the door had Teru freeze precariously, mid wobble and she stumbled a little as Rico, acting as the parental figure of the night, let a suited Kurosaki into the house. Teru traced the lines of suit and the body parts it emphasized as she casually attempted to push herself away from the wall. It looked new.

Kurosaki, when she finally mustered her self up enough to look him in the eye, looked confused. Or maybe fascinated. Teru fluffed her hands around the folds of the fancy skirt. She wondered for a moment, if she was going to have to change when his eyes fluttered and he seemed to shake his head. "You look really pretty." A rare blush colored Kurosaki's cheeks and he couldn't help but turning away in a half-hearted attempt to hide it.

Teru smiled, feeling relieved. "Thank you Kurosaki. I like your suit." Unable to keep from teasing him she added, "You look real sharp."

Kurosaki's blushed deepened and in a last ditch attempt to change the conversation he pulled Teru's jacket from her hands. The weather had been unseasonably warm, warm enough it was widely speculated the sakura would be blooming early, but it was still the very edge of winter.

Kurosaki held the pilfered jacket out. "Ready Teru."

The brunette smiled and stepped forward. Turning her back towards the coat slipped her arms into the sleeves and allowed Kurosaki to help her settle the collar around her shoulders. Her skin tingled where the soft pressure of his fingers and the warm brush of skin made contact. She stilled the feeling before she could physically react to it and turned back to face Kurosaki as she buttoned the front of her jacket.

"Ready!" Her words felt tiny and flat as the echoed off the walls of the small entryway.

Kurosaki nodded and held the door open for her.

"No later than midnight!" Rico hollered down the stairs as they made their way to the parking lot. "I'll be waiting!"

Kurosaki, his arm draped over Teru's shoulders shook his head as he lead her across the pavement to his jeep.

Teru laughed quietly into Kurosaki's shoulder. He stopped at the passenger side and pulled the door open. Closing the door he rounded over to the drivers side and buckled in.

"So, where are we going?"  
"Nowhere."

Kurosaki's blunt reply brought Teru up short. "Nowhere?"

Kurosaki nodded. "Nowhere you need to worry about because it's a surprise.

Teru knew immediately that no amount of prodding was going to get him to confess to his end game. She must've looked resigned.

"What?" he queried, pulling the car onto an expressway that would fast track them towards the heart of the city. "No questions? No demands for hints?"

Teru shrugged her shoulders apathetically. "I've accepted your steadfast secret keeping abilities and have resigned myself to a lifetime of living in the dark."

"Take all the fun out of it why don't you." Kurosaki pouted, either missing or choosing to ignore her rather blatant proclamation.

Teru did not feel sorry for him.

Seeing that he was genuinely disappointed that she wasn't pestering him for clues, Teru sighed. "Well… I know we're going to eat somewhere."

Kurosaki smiled broadly at the road ahead. "Well, that's true."

"It might be kind of fancy."

Kurosaki's grin grew wider.

"And it will have food."

Teru's last guess deadpanned and Kurosaki offered a wary side-eye. "You're just teasing me!" She cried. It was her turn to pout, and she had reason to. With her outfit and the direction they were traveling, she had no other clues. Her sole hints were too general to even make an educated guess.

"What if I give you a hint?"

Teru rolled her head in a dramatic fashion, her gaze full of mock surprise before suddenly deadpanning once more. "You never give hints."

"But it's your birthday. Today I make an exception."

Teru couldn't suppress her mischievous grin and Kurosaki didn't miss it.

"Do I get to ask a question or are you only telling me what I need to know."

Kurosaki's grin re-bloomed in full force.

"You get to ask 3 questions. So ask wisely."

Three questions. Kurosaki must've been feeling generous. She had only three opportunities to get the truth out of him. "How about I get three answers and we'll call it even."

Kurosaki thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Alright. You get three answers."

Teru mulled in her seat as they grew closer to the city.

"Are we going to a restaurant?"

"No."

Kurosaki's quick affirmative surprised Teru. She hadn't expected such an answer, especially so quickly. With

"Have I been there before?"

Kurosaki smiled, shaking his head. "Nope."

Huh. Teru mulled over the information. They weren't going to a restaurant, she hadn't been there before, it was in the city and some sort of dress code was involved.

After several long moments, Teru posed her final question.  
"Is a small group of people I don't know going to sing me the birthday song?"

Looking like a happy fool, Kurosaki let out a cheerful, "Nope."

Teru fumed in her seat, wracking her brain for something that would make sense. She had begun thinking they'd have a typical night out, but as they grew closer to the city, she was wondering if their date was going to be as typical as she had assumed. The heels on her feet made her feel nervous. Maybe they hadn't been such a good idea.

It didn't take long for Kurosaki to pick up the darkening turn in Teru's quiet thoughts. His hand, warm and significantly larger clasped hers tightly. His earlier smile, full of pleased self-assurance was soft and warm as he gazed down at her. "You look perfect, and I swear you'll love where we're going."

Teru nodded, letting out a pent up sigh and smiled. "Of course!"

"But I'm serious, I'm not telling you anything."

Teru smirked, using their combined hands to thump him in the chest.  
Kurosaki shot her a mock surprised look. "You made me hit myself."

Teru smiled as she repeated the thump. "Stop hitting yourself Kurosaki."

A little resistance met her next move, but again she managed to land a thump to his chest with the back of his own hand. "Kurosaki, stop."

Her laughter, bright and happy filled the car a Kurosaki broke free and tickled her. Teru pressed herself against the car window, the limit to her escape and shrieked as Kurosaki's fingers mercilessly danced across her ribs. Thankfully the assault was short lived as Kurosaki was forced to focus his attention back on the road.

"Brat." He muttered as he made controlled lane change.

Teru smiled, "You started it."

"Yeah," Kurosaki mockingly growled, "I'll be the one to finish it."

Even in the tiny space of the Jeep's passenger seat, Teru turned and used her arms to adopt an offensive stance. "Oh yeah?" She grinned back. "We'll see about that!"

**A/N:** Kurosaki takes her to a specialized restaurant in a greenhouse. Flowers bloom in the warm air and Teru accuses Kurosaki of lying, reminding him that he told her he wasn't taking her to a restaurant. He justifies his answer but telling her he took her to a hot house, not a restaurant. She's enjoys the restaurant too much to do anything more than look a little annoyed before giving him a kiss on the cheek that leaves him feeling swamped in the warm air. They don't talk about school. They don't talk about work. They talk about the upcoming later and Sou.

This is not the end. I just felt like that was a good place to end the chapter. Pace will pick up next time. Please leave a review. As always, thanks for reading.


	6. 13 Days

**13 DAYS**

"WHAT THE FUUU-" Kurosaki yelped as he stepped into his apartment and gaped at the pair of naked legs and a surprisingly toned stomach balancing in the middle of his living room. Teru, toes to the sky, seemed lost in mediation, her head cradled firmly between her folded arms and steady shoulders. Several large envelopes lay fanned out in front of her, each graced with the seal of a prestigious Japanese University.

Kurosaki's eyes had immediately locked on the small spot of her naval. "Teru."

Her brown eyes shot open, exposing the turmoil locked beneath the outward calm. Slowly, Teru elaborately folded herself down into a simple seated position.

"You've gotten freaky good at that." Kurosaki admitted.

Her eyes, dark but burning, eyed him directly. "Thank you Kurosaki, I've been practicing."

"You okay Teru?" Kurosaki asked, setting the grocery bags down slowly and approached her with upheld hands. He wasn't sure what she would do when he touched her, but he had a feeling that it was the only thing he could do for her right then.

"Are you having a hard time choosing?" he asked, kneeling down to meet her in the eye.

Teru shook her head. "I didn't apply to this many schools. I only took four entrance exams. So why do I have eight acceptances?"

Kurosaki, bowed his head, his face hot as he grinned wildly. He wanted to laugh and put her in a headlock she was so slow. Unexpectedly, she leaned forward suddenly in quiet concern. He had to take a few deep breaths before he could tip his head up and face her, but when he did, found himself mere inches from her mouth. Her gaze, still dark and troubled seemed to glaze.

"Teru." His breath, hot and minty made her shiver and she blushed in embarrassment, the heat spreading in a bright blush across her nose and cheeks. A part of him wanted to trace the color with his lips. He wanted to kiss her eyes, her cheeks, her mouth, he wanted to make sure not a single part of her remained un-kissed or unloved. She needed the most love and he could only hope he was man enough for the task. Being unsure of himself was one thing, but he was selfish and he wanted her more than he wanted anything. She was his life. He would never give up, never let go.

Teru managed a small whisper, his name a mere ghost of sound.

"The organization contacted us and asked what colleges you were looking into. When we asked why, they expressed the interested in offering you letters of recommendation to the colleges of your choice."

Teru's eyes flashed at the revelation. "But what did I do to deserve that?"

Teru's stumped glare broke him and he pressed his forehead to hers as he laughed. His hands, large and heavy felt hot on the exposed skin of her shoulders, the straps of her top too narrow to protect her from such close contact. "Well you're kind of famous for you know… the last few years. You're the center of Sou's sister's complex, the seat of his happiness and he's kind of a ledged as well. You've had to struggle really hard lately and I think this is probably the world's way of doing good things for good people." He smiled gently. "Not to mention that you're kind of a famous student in Japan. You got one of the highest stores on the national assessment."

Teru gulped nervously. "It's not like that was my goal."

Kurosaki chuckled and gently rubbed his nose against hers. Her hair tickled his fingers, and with her so close he couldn't keep himself from reaching up to trace the edge of her jaw with the tips of his fingers. Teru's eyes fluttered closed deeper and deeper into her hairline. Lost in the haze, her head tipped back and he found himself bracing her, the length of her body pressed firmly against his side. Kurosaki couldn't keep himself from burring his face into the apex of her neck. She flinched a little as his mouth, soft and warm pressed against the skin. A hot flash of molten _something_ mimicked the sensation of his hot tongue laving her neck. Her vision wavered suddenly and she shook as her nerves started to waver. She panted, hoping desperately Kurosaki couldn't sense the wild beating of her heart. Kurosaki was giving her adult kisses again and she still wanted 100% able to keep up with him. With graduation only weeks away, everything was coming to a close, and if Teru had anything to say about it, at least a few beginnings. She was 95% sure her plans would work out, but that lagging 5% had really started to mess with her. The added shock of so many acceptance letters from universities she had only been able to dream of had only helped in distancing her from any level of calm. Almost all offered substantial financial aid. Another hot lick, closer to the line of her jaw derailed her thoughts entirely and thoughts of collage blew away like smoke in a bright room. No matter her worries, Kurosaki was enough to get her to forget. Feeling his hands and mouth on her, the worries slipped and she lost herself.

Teru dug her fingers deeply into the fabric of Kurosaki's jumper. She surprised herself as the sudden urge to tease him overtook her and she gently pressed the tips of her nails into his sides. Kurosaki's body seemed to lock into eerie stillness and his eyes drew dark and narrow. Teru's breath seized as she watched the change overcome him and she recognized the look immediately, for what it really was.

It was Kurosaki. It was Kurosaki without the rules or the history. It was Kurosaki without the codes, or Sou or the agency. And it was the part of him that wanted her. The center of her quaked at the sight of it. She recognized it, because not matter what she did or didn't know, the same look shone from her as well. Kurosaki was hers and there would never be another.

Tangling his fingers deeper into her hair, Kurosaki gave the strands a light squeeze. The pressure sent a warm jolt through her, and she shivered. "You're playing with fire Princess. We've got 13 days left and I don't want to you to make me a liar."

Bravado filled her and she smiled innocently. "Is that a challenge?"

Kurosaki stilled further as a sudden blush overtook his face. Turning away he buried his face into the inside of his elbow.

"Teru I'm trying to be a good man to you."

Teru gathered herself and forced herself to nuzzle Kurosaki's ear. The gesture felt strange and intimate, but her skin tingled where she had touched him and she couldn't regret the expression.

Kurosaki lifted his head slowly and Teru's smile was just as soft and loving as it had always been. His heart seemed to hitch at the sight.

"What makes you think you're not?" her question was bold and she stared him down, quietly demanding his honest reply.

Kurosaki, unable to keep up his usual level of restraint, leaned forward and used his fingers to gently tip Teru's face backwards. His lips grazed against hers, but didn't come any closer. "Because I want you so badly."

"Do you?" she asked, her response merely a whisper. He smiled, happy that, despite her overwhelmed state, she was still present and participating. His grinned widened as he envisioned the future of their partnership.

Kurosaki skipped his lips over Teru's once again and he chuckled when she moved to chase them. Teru's face reddened further, but she made no move to turn away. "Teru, the only thing I want in this world is your happiness. For some reason you find happiness with me. I want you so much I scare myself and if you really knew understood that, I think you'd be scared too.

Without warning, Teru rose and before he could stop her, she both her knees bracketing his hips. Kurosaki's body locked in painful stillness and he gripped her sweater, unwilling to push her away and unable to pull her closer.

"What are you doing?" Kurosaki rasped, his voice sounding faint.

Teru's gaze was unflinching. "You tease me..." She stated, punctuating the statement mimicking with a brush of lips. "You tease me like I'm not going to learn."

Kurosaki chuckled. "Checkmate?"

Teru nodded, tightening the grip she had on his shirt. "You made me a promise I didn't agree to."

"I had to."

"No, you could've said, 'No kissing until your birthday', but you didn't. You chose graduation. Why is that?"

"Because school…"

Teru cut him off with a quick nip to his lower lip. "Don't give me that Tasuku."

Teru found herself on her back, her arms pushed high above her head before she could even resist.

"Say it again." Kurosaki demanded, his face close and dark. Teru's breath rushed through her and she gasped as his heavy weight settled between her legs, teasing the hot pressure that had been building there from the moment he'd knelt down in front of her.

"My name." he growled, rolling his hips so that pressure within her seemed to pulse and grow. Teru whimpered as the she tried to find her breath.

"Tasuku."

"Again."

"Tasuku."

"Again."

"Tas-!" she cried out only to be interrupted as Kurosaki mouth came over her and his hot tongue invaded her mouth. The kiss from the island, a kiss the hadn't admitted to remembering, had been nothing to compared to this moment and Teru pulled desperately at Kurosaki as a year of pent up feelings spilled over.

Kurosaki worked her mouth without mercy. With one hand pinning her hands, the other gripped her jaw, keeping her locked in place and unable to turn away from him, not that she would ever want to. Overwhelmed, and unable to touch him back, moved in the only way she knew could and rolled her hips firmly against his.

Kurosaki was off her and across the room faster than she could process. Her chest heaved as she suddenly found herself staring at the plain expanse of the ceiling. Shock kept her still for a short moment before she scrambled to her knees. Kurosaki lay several feet away, facedown with his hands over his head. She could hear his him desperately whispering something to the floor but she couldn't make out the words.

"Kurosaki?"

He didn't respond.  
Reaching out hesitantly she moved to touch his shoulder. "Don't touch me."

"What?"

"If you touch me I'm going to attack you."

Disbelief washed over Teru. He hadn't even answered her question. Why graduation? What was he trying to accomplish? Was she really got good enough? Was he under some misguided impression that she needed more time? Did he need more time, what? Yes she was still in high school, but she was of age now. She knew it couldn't possibly his job as a janitor he was trying to protect. It wasn't he day job, so to speak. And if he was only a janitor to be close to her, was it really necessary to reject her privately as well as publically? Frustration left her speechless as she picked herself up off the floor and gathered up the forgotten envelopes.

"GO BALD KUROSAKI!" she hollered, turning the face him one last time before she left. "And I'm going to Tokyo University!" The windows rattled as Teru exited with a loud slam of the door. Kurosaki lay quietly on the floor until the fire that had overtaken him faded into something tolerable.

_Thirteen days. _He reminded himself. Only thirteen days left until graduation. Even if it was a stupid promise, he couldn't really make himself regret it. He had made it this far without touching her, but his desperate craving to do so made it impossible to keep from teasing her. Equal parts of him struggled against preserving Teru, and enlightening her to his desire. In reality, he owed her more time than he was allowing her. He should've stipulated college graduation, not high school graduation. He should've been strong enough to give her the time to find someone better than him. Someone with a clean slate, who wasn't a scoundrel like him and had done things the right way. But, he was weak and just the idea of another man touching her, let alone having her threatened to throw him into a rage. Kurosaki loved her, truly loved her and if another man was what she truly wanted, he had to believe he was strong enough to set her free.

Kurosaki groaned as he rolled over. "Tokyo University huh?" he smiled into the empty room. He began compiling a list in his head as he picked himself up off the floor. He had a lot to do between then and graduation. Some things he'd have to take a chance on, but when he thought about Teru being his forever, he had to do everything he could to realize it.

_**A/N: **__ Kurosaki really needs to remember not to tease Teru so much. She'll catch up before he's ready._ _I reread my last chapter and am emberassed to claim it, it was pretty bad. Despite that, I got several sweet reviews and it inspired me to write a nice long chapter of a higher quality, if possible. I haven't written in a long time, so these are my reasons, but I wont try to let them be my excuses. I hope to re-edit it this weekend. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter and make sure to leave a review._


	7. 0 Days: Part 1

"Teru."

The sound of her name sent Teru launching out of bed faster than a wet willy. Riko, coffee in hand, stood over her bed with a suspiciously straight face. It was the same face she'd kept since the day Teru had told her of 'The Plan.' Riko passed Teru the second cup.

"Today's the day." She announced with a quiet sigh.

Teru swallowed a mouthful of Riko's atomic coffee and prided herself on keeping a straight face. She attempted to ignore Rico's sigh, but set her coffee aside and turned to the older woman.

"You think I'm doing something stupid." Teru's words sounded harsh in the quasi-empty room, but she couldn't take them back. The two women had spent the previous night packing Teru's meager belongings. Rico had plenty of times to protest, but Teru found it odd that she was finally speaking up at the last minute.

Rico sighed again before sinking into the squishiness that was Teru's mattress. "To be honest," Rico admitted a little dejectedly, "I kind of commend you for growing the balls I thought Kurosaki had all these years."

Teru choked on her coffee but managed to keep from spilling it. "So what's the silent 'BUT' I'm hearing."

Rico rubbed her thumb over the ceramic handle of her coffee mug. "I don't know if it's because I'm jealous or I'm lonely. I just don't really want things to change."

A stone, dark and knotted dropped instantly to the bottom of Teru's stomach. "Oh Rico." She murmured, dropping her head to the older woman's shoulder. "It's okay to be sad."

A small sniff filled the room. "I just… the older you get, the further Sou gets away from me, you know?"

Teru nodded, thinking about how her brother was missing out on… pretty much everything. "I know he would be proud. That's a given." Teru chuckled, pulling her legs out from under the cover so she could sit properly beside Rico. "He'd probably be in here right now with a camcorder trying to get every moment."

Rico laughed, though is sounded particularly soggy. "He would!"

"But," Teru smiled, grabbing Rico's hand and holding tight. "He's not here."

Rico's water smile faded instantly at the words, but she didn't look away. A lifetime of regret filled the older woman's eyes and Teru knew immediately that it was a suffering worth acknowledging. "Sou's not here, but you are!"

"It's not the same."

"No." Teru sadly agreed. "It's not the same."

Teru squeezed Rico's hand as she looked over the room. She could almost imagine Sou in the corner, taping them on his phone, asking silly questions that they would watch later in the living room, much to everyone else's embarrassment. He'd probably knock a box over…

A tear slipped out of the corner of Teru's eye, but she wiped it away before it could get any traction. Setting her cup aside, she dropped to the floor to face Rico. "It really isn't the same. It will never be the same." Teru announced, pulling Rico's mug out of her grasp so she could hold both of Rico's hands in her own. "I'm getting older, I'm going to college. You're going to be alone again after this, and as much as I wish I could stay, I can't. I can't for the same reasons that you need to find a new Sou."

Teru forced herself to collect her thoughts quickly as her previous statement had clearly motivated Rico into the beginnings of an enrage stutter.

"What I mean to say," Teru interjected. "Sou wouldn't want you to be lonely. He loved you. He would want to you be happy."

Rico bowed her head. "But I am happy!" she cried stubbornly. "I have you! And Kurosaki. And master, and Andou and even that damned brat Akira!" Teru smiled as Rico listed off all their loved ones.

"Yes, but it's not the same."

Rico's look was pained and aware. "I know." Her whispered admittance filled the empty room like a single drop of water, subtle but shattering.

"Do you know what Sou wanted for me, as his sister?"

Rico was silent for a long time, but eventually she nodded. "He wanted to you grow up and be happy. He wanted you to have a family."

Rico's words sat hot and heavy in Teru's belly. Of course he'd wanted those things for her. She knew he was happy because she was well on the path to obtaining those things. Rico though… Rico was stuck. "What makes you think he wouldn't want the same things for you?"

Rico's quiet sobs filled the air. "I don't want to forget him!" Teru's tears fell freely at Rico's words. "You wont forget him stupid!" she laughed. "You think I would let you forget my big brother?"

The declaration, simple but poignant seemed to strike a cord and Rico grew silent as she thought about what Teru meant. "I'll probably name my firstborn Souichirou, whether it's a boy or girl… they'll probably hate me forever, but I know I can get Kurosaki…"

Teru stopped as Rico leveled a heavy, and quiet broken gaze on her. "You'll what?"

"Name my firstborn Sou?"

A stupid smile bloomed over Rico's face and Teru jumped as she broke into hysterical giggles. "If it's a girl she's going to hate you forever."

Teru smiled, happy to see a smiling Rico, even if it was a slightly manic one. "I have a good middle name, just in case."

"Oh yeah?" Rico laughed, wiping the tears from her face. "What?"

Teru smiled and braced herself. "Rico." The pressure of Rico's hands on hers faded and Teru panicked a little as Rico's eyes glazed over. "Rico?"

"You would really do that?" Rico asked, looking more than a little lost. "You would name your daughter after me?"

Teru grinned, wishing she had said more sooner. Nothing would ever be enough to repay her for the love and support she'd given her over the years, but something a simple as sharing a name, that felt important.

"But you're my sister." Teru replied.

Rico, overcome with emotion, threw herself forward and bawled into Teru's shoulder. Teru, completely at a loss, sat still and offered what little she could as Rico emptied herself.

"You haven't done that in a while, have you?" Teru asked after a while. Her shoulder was soaked through and their coffee was cold, but in reality, she couldn't really mind. "Good thing Kurosaki isn't home, he'd never let you live that one down."

Rico laughed, a small hiccup permeating the sound. "Well, he'd be getting his sooner than he thinks."

Teru nodded, though she tried to think a little further into the future. Despite the effort, it was hard to do. "Am I doing the right thing?" She asked, unable to help herself.

Rico patted the mattress beside her and Teru, pulling herself up off the floor, sat beside her. "Teru…. I'm going to tell you something that not a lot of adults would fess up to, so listen carefully, okay?"

Teru nodded, making the effort to lean closely so her attention was absolute. "You only get one shot in life. If you're lucky, you get a second chance, but don't count on them okay?" Teru nodded, understanding the logic and the spirit of the statement. She hadn't lost an entire family not to understand that life and its experiences were precious. "You know this of course," Rico laughed, waving her hand in embarrassment. "What I really mean to say is this: What did you think of Kurosaki when you first met him."

Teru blushed. "I kind of hated him, to be honest."

Rico smiled. "I kind of hated your brother too." She admitted. "He was just so good at everything! And kind. His belief in others was so aggravating! I wanted so badly for him to acknowledge that he was wrong about people, but whenever it happened I was also more disappointed than even he was."

"I think it was because of you that he had such faith. Even when he was wrong, it was never enough to deter him. And," she continued, "I think that's why he entrusted Kurosaki to you."

"You mean, me to Kurosaki."

Rico shook her head. "No. I think Sou was the way he was because of you. He spent your whole life watching and caring for you. I think you, of all people, taught him what a good person should be like."

Teru shook her head. "No, it was all Sou!"

"It wasn't Sou." Rico insisted. "He may have been a good person, but you're the one who showed him how. When things got dark and crappy, you were the one to show him the light. Why do you think he had such a sister complex?"

A lifetime of memories swamped Teru as she remembered her brother. Was she really the one responsible? Was she really his motivation? Souichirou has seemed like such a force of nature in his time, but she'd been too young to really understand it.

"Sometimes really smart people, when they have a problem that seems impossible to solve, they take it to children."

"They do?"

Rico nodded. "And you know what happens?"

Teru shook her head.

"The kids get it right." The idea seemed foreign and impossible and the look on Teru's face clearly seemed to communicate that. "Sometimes we have to regress and look at things from a simpler perspective. For most adults, it's an impossible task. So, in the end, the right answer is usually the simplest one."

"Are you calling me simple?" Teru mumbled, not liking where the conversation was going. Rico had been nothing but supportive; annoyingly neutral once she'd shared her vision, but supportive.

"Do you love Kurosaki?"

Teru answered in the only way she could. "So much it scares me." Rico's answering smile scared her more, but she kept that to herself.

"I guess what I'm really trying to say is do what makes you happy. Don't think too much about what you should and shouldn't do. If Kurosaki makes you happy and you can't see yourself without him, who cares what anyone thinks. Grab ahold of your life now and don't wait for others to tell you when it's appropriate to do so."

Rico's approval, roundabout as it was, rang clear and golden like the chime of a bell. And though Sou wasn't there in the flesh, she could feel his presence and his approval. "I think that's what my brother would've said." Teru sniffed, laying her head once more upon Rico's shoulder. Teru expected more tears from Rico, but instead the woman lifted her hand and gently ran it through the soft strand of Teru's hair.

"You think so?" she asked, sounding uncharacteristically shy.

Teru smiled, hugging the woman. "I know so."

AN: Fueled by whiskey? Sorry I blue balled you there. Yay for misleading chapter titles!

Rico herself is such an untapped character. I'd like to think that she'd begrudgingly find another man. He'd have to work pretty hard for her, harder than Sou ever did. (Sorry buddy!) Plus, him and Kurosaki would really have to get along, no dice if they didn't. Teru wouldn't say anything as long as she thought Rico was happy. At least, that's my imagining. Sorry for such a crybaby chapter. I think there might only be one left, so get your reviews in while you can. It shameless, but if I get enough, and I'm talking about more than just reviews from the awesome **Belfast Docks **and **Rainbows-and-lollipops** (seriously guys, thanks for the support) I miiiiiiiight post a lemon. Or I might just because I'm like a dirty old lady and I do what I want. Boyaa. Thanks for reading. (Also, I'm not **that** old, I'm just not a teenager.)

P.S. If you're into Akatsuki no Yona, I'm working on a one-shot so keep your eyes peeled. I kind of want to do one for Hajimemashita Kamisama but I haven't really been inspired yet. Maybe the new release on the 20th might help. I'm pretty good with prompts so if anyone has a request, whether it's for Yona, Kamisama Kiss or Dengeki Daisy, I'd be more than happy for suggestions.


	8. 0 Days: Part 2 - Finale

_Reading Note: I hade to take some serious liberties when it came to this chapter. I tried to stay true what I could understand in my research, but there was definitely some cultural blending/gap filling on my part. So I apologize ahead of time for the guaranteed fiction I am about to present. If I get anything majoryly wrong, let's just say they're unothadox. _

"TERU!" Rico hissed loudly down the street, motioning for the teen to hurry. Students, freshly released from their final days of high school filled the street A small wave of Teru's hand flashed in the crowd and Rico pointed frantically to the nearby Jeep as Teru approached.

"I didn't think he'd get a good parking spot for being so late!" She panted as panic of discovery flooded her system. "Did you leave him with Masuda like we planned?"

Teru nodded, quickly pushing back the passenger seat of Rico's car so she could climb into the back seat. Her garment bag, fresh from the dry cleaners hung off the back hook and she sighed happily seeing the box of supplies she'd been stressing over all day.

Rico had the car in gear faster than she could close her door. Teru ducked away as her accomplice pulled onto the street and proverbially dodged bodies. For a moment Teru could almost swear she could hear Kurosaki yelling "hag" as they pulled away.

"Did I get everything?" Rico asked as Teru sat up and buckled her seatbelt. Teru pawed through the box of beauty supplies and gave a thumb up. "Good to go."

"And what about Kiyoshi?"

"Rina convinced Kiyoshi, Haruka and the others that her dad is throwing a big party so they're getting ready for that."

"Is he?" Rico asked worriedly.

Teru shook her head as Rico pulled onto the highway and headed east. "Actually, a lot of this was planned by Rina." She admitted. "She said this was a lot more exciting than having a graduation party and I didn't really want to tell her otherwise."

Rico smiled at the subtle affection of Teru's recuperating tsundere friend. "Can't argue with her logic."

"Anyways, as long as Akira can gather the courage and then not getting carried away with his part, everything should go off without a hitch. I just hope we have enough time to get you ready before everyone shows up.

Teru hunkered herself down in her seat. "I did a test run on Tuesday when everyone was gone, and my fastest time was 5 minutes."

"Five minutes!" Rico exclaimed, the car swaying slightly with her surprise. "Teru, this is kind of a big day, I think you can allow yourself a little longer than 5 minutes to get read."

Teru nodded, looking a little wired. Rico, fishing around in a cooler on the floorboards, pulled out a water bottle and passed it back to the obviously nervous teen. "You're going to be fine you know." She reassured.

" Weeell… maybe." Teru huffed.

"He's not going to say no."

"He sounded pretty resolute when he talked about us waiting longer."

"He's just doing what he thinks is right." Rico argued half-heartedly.

"I know, but I think I should get a say too." Teru countered, "And if he's even half as serious about being as stubborn as he plans, I have to do everything I can before he gets too resolute."

"You've got him there." The older woman agreed, making a lane change before turning back to the conversation. "And the reason I say he's not going to say no is because if he's even half as serious about as he says he is, he wont be able to say no to anything you ask of him. Even if it's this."

"But should I really be strong-arming him into this? Aren't I taking advantage?"

"Taken advantage of what?!" Rico laughed indignantly "He's just being a coward. He's had more than enough close calls over M's Testament to know he can't live without you. He's just looking for lame excuses because he's scared."

Teru was scared too but she could see the truth in what Rico was saying. If anything she felt the same way. So many close calls had grazed by them, and she knew better than to second guess her desires in life. But desire felt too light a word for how she felt about Kurosaki. Teru nodded. "You're right. They're just hang-ups. I can't make him do anything he doesn't want to do, but he wants this and he'll say yes if he does."

"There you go Teru." Rico encouraged with a bright laugh. "You are the master."

Teru exhaled slowly, bracing herself for what was to come. She could see the blue shadow on the horizon as it grew closer. It was still early in the year but it had been warm and a small part of her hoped the sakura would be blooming early.

Kurosaki, stared numbly at Akira as the young man quickly began reloading his blow gun for the third shot.

"Don't even think about trying that for a third time." Kurosaki growled dangerously. "You're already dead twice."

Akira lifted the small cylinder to his lips and flinched backwards as Kurosaki made a sudden lung for the younger man. Masuda watched from the sidelines, calmly videotaping the chase. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SHOOT ME WITH?!" Kurosaki hollered as he chased through the market's parking lot.

"Masuda!" Akira yelled as the fought to keep out of Kurosaki's grasp.

"I don't know kid. I can smell that perfume from here!" Master yelled, letting out a hearty chuckle

"_I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU_!"

"Kurosaki, you're going to make us late if you insist on killing the kid."

Master's unexpected warning snagged Kurosaki's attention and he skidded to a stop. "Hey, you're right!" he cried, leveling a fiery hot glare of revenge on the teenager. "I don't know when. I don't know where, but one day, I am going to get you back for that."

Akira gulped as Kurosaki pulled the perfume soaked shirt over his head. "I'm going to need to go back to the apartment and get a shirt." Kurosaki growled, chucking the wet cloth straight into Akira's face. Akira coughed and sputtered as the pungent floral scent invaded his mouth and nose. Yeah, maybe he had overdone it…. A little.

"Ah, don't worry about that Tasuku." Master chuckled; I've got a shirt your size in the car. We'll just stop by the shop and you can wash up. It's on the way."

"Thanks Master," Kurosaki sighed, shooting Akira another glare before they piled into Masuda's SUV.

Half an hour later, Kurosaki stepped back out onto the sidewalk outside Ohanabatake in a fresh shirt, not reeking of a grandmother's perfume. Master leaned against his car texting while Akira sat on the curb of the sidewalk a light floral scent wafted from his direction.

"Nice cologne kid." Kurosaki teased as he walked over to Masuda. Akira muttered a quiet "_Idiot_" but said nothing else.

"You throwing a party later?" Kurosaki asked as Masuda slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Yup." Master smiled. "One of my regulars wanted to host a sake-sharing."

"Wow." Kurosaki nodded, looking impressed. "They must really like Ohanabatake."

Master smiled widely, clapping Kurosaki on the back. "I'd like to think so! Akira!" he yelled, turning around to address his charge. "We're going, but you have to ride in the back."

The two older men laughed as the sulky Akira pushed himself up from the curb and folded himself into the back seat of the SUV. With all four windows down and the radio blaring, the three men set out. They'd be a little late, but at least Kurosaki wouldn't be a walking stink bomb.

"Okay… People only just started arriving but Masuda bought us an extra 15 minutes." Rina reported quickly. The girl had grown over the last few years, her relationship with Kiyoshi and time in the student council had shaped a decidedly utilitarian leader out of the young woman.

"Do you think people are going to get bored while they wait?" Teru asked, her nervousness breaking through again. "I mean, I don't know how long this talk it going to take and…"

"Shh!" Rina snipped, immediately silencing Teru's rambling. Rico eyed the young woman with new eyes. "If there is one thing I am good at doing, it's managing a group." Teru nodded, unable to argue. "You're only job is to talk to Kurosaki, got it?"

Teru nodded again "Understood Commander."

Rina nodded.

Rico gapped.

"I thought me and my girlfriends were weird." Shaking her head when the two girls eyed her skeptically.

"The point is, not even Kiyoshi knows what's going on and he can be annoyingly sharp at times."

Teru couldn't help but smile thinking of the moments that had been true for the new couple. " Thank you Rina."

The tsundere offered a small smile before she spun through the door and out of the ridiculously huge rented beach house. She'd been shocked when they'd first arrive, having revealed nothing about her planning once given the go ahead. Rina, as dissociative as she seemed, paid very close attention to her friends, and had practically forced Teru to let her contribute in such a fashion. Nothing she had said to the girl had ever swayed her and eventually Teru was forced to accept that it was happening with or without her and she should just be happy. If anything, she trusted that Rina was going to make everything perfect.

Teru paced the room for a while, thinking over what she wanted to say to Kurosaki. She'd even gone so far as to make flashcards. Rico had thrown them out the window upon discovery. "What are you doing? Rehearsing? Just tell him how you feel!"

Teru fidgeted in her knee-length white sundress and stared out the window, anticipating the moment Kurosaki would come into sight. A quiet tone filled the air and Teru froze as Rico read her text message. "They'll be here soon. I'm going to go meet them outside."

Teru nodded as Rico stood, but grabbed Rico's sleeve before she made it too far. "Rico!"

Rico smiled, turning to give the young woman a quick squeeze. "Remember, it can just be a party."

Teru forced herself to inhale slowly. "Yes, you're right." And she was. Rico and Rina had come up with a back out plan, something Teru hadn't even considered or really wanted when she thought about it. But, nonetheless it hung heavy in the air, a silent symbol of possible failure. Teru gulped as door made a quiet snick and she was left alone. She stared at the doorframe, realizing that the next time it opened it would be Kurosaki.

"Why aren't we going through the front door?" Kurosaki asked as he picked his way around the side of the massive beachside house, the back of which seemed to be nothing but windows. Several neatly dressed party goers milled between the open back doors and several notes of happy music floated through the air. Rico though, didn't lead him to the back doors, but instead towards a detached guest house. Rico stopped midstride turning on him, lifting her arms she settled them gently on the younger man's shoulders. Kurosaki eyed them suspiciously, knowing immediately that Rico was being weird.

"Rico." He asked slowly, unsure of how to proceed.

"Listen up Tasuku." Rico hissed dangerously. "I'm only going to say this once. You make that girl cry and I will reveal every little embarrassing thing I know about to your future teenaged children."

"Got it?" She demanded.

Kurosaki nodded quickly, not completely sure why she was suddenly talking about his non-existent teenage children like they were a sure thing, but unwilling to argue with her about it when she was in such a state. Her obvious air of seriousness, however, was hard to ignore.

"Of course Rico." He assured her. "But what's going on? Where is Teru?"

Rico sighed, brushing the tops of his shoulders. "Teru is in this guest room. She has something very important she wants to talk to you about and I want you to listen to her." The brunette demanded nonchalantly. "You are _not_ going to fly off the handle. You are _not_ going to interrupt her. You _are_ going to face her like the adults you both are and you're going to listen, okay?"

Kurosaki nodded quickly, suddenly swamped with anxiety. Something was up with Teru and it didn't sound like it was anything good. He'd only been gone for two days. He'd been pushed so many times that afternoon to . He'd held out though. He was late, but when he had only a single piece of gum to satisfy such an overwhelming craving, he had to chew it wisely. With Rico giving him the ultimate stink eye he once again found himself battling the urge.

"I promise Rico. Can I go see Rico now?"

The older woman stepped aside, only to whisper "_Everything" _ominously as he passed. She didn't doubt it. She had a good memory.

Kicking off his shoes, Kurosaki called out Teru's name as he pushed past the shoji door. To his surprise, Teru stood only feet from away and answered instantly.

"Kurosaki." She smiled, looking nervous. Kurosaki wrapped her up in a hug before she could breathe.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She insisted.

"Everyone is acting really weird."

"Sorry that's my fault."

Kurosaki opened his mouth to describe another anomaly when Teru's words caught up with him and he stalled.

"What?"

Teru smiled dimmed slightly, her face tinged pink with what looked like a good case of nerves. "The weirdness is my fault. Everything was because of me."

"I don't understand."

Teru nodded, taking a deep breath. She held if for a moment before set began her speech. "I graduated."

"You did." Kurosaki admitted a little reluctantly, nervous about where this conversation was headed.

"And I'm 18."

"You are."

"And I'm moving closer to the university next week."

Kurosaki nodded again, finding it hard to look at her.

"I want to get married."

Teru's request winded him like a knee to the stomach. He could practically feel his eyes bugging out of his head. "Excuse me?"

"This isn't technically a wedding yet, but Rina used repurposed a graduation ceremony. Everyone is here. But they can just be here for a party if you don't wan-"

A sudden force swept her up and the crash of her back against the wall and Kurosaki's lips on hers quickly enlightened her to the cause. Momentarily stunned Teru quickly picked up her pace and it wasn't long before she tangled up in him. Kurosaki squeezed her small waist as she hooked both her arms around his neck and pulled herself up to meet him. Her mouth, hot and sweet, gasped for breath and he couldn't keep himself from taking the opening. Teru moaned as he overwhelmed her. Sensing things quickly spinning out of control, Kurosaki roughly pushed himself backwards and away from her embrace.

"T-Teru, I'm sorry, I- " Kurosaki stuttered, stress swamping him. What had he done? It was the island and the college application incident all over again. Was he always going too loose it with her and push her too far too fast?

"Stop saying that!" She growled, interrupting his apology. "I hate it when you act like I wasn't even there doing the same thing. Do you not feel me kissing you back? Am I not doing it right?" She asked, her suddenly look of desperation catching him off-guard. He'd been holding himself back, but he didn't think she was taking it that hard.

"No, no, no." he urged, stepping forward to brush her hair away from her face. "Teru, please don't ever worry about that."

"Then what?" she demanded, squeezing his wrists in frustration. "Are you just going to treat me like porcelain forever?"

Kurosaki groaned in exasperation, dropping his head to Teru's shoulder. She smelled so good; sweet and crisp like spring apples. It was enough to chase away any memory of the floral catastrophe Akira had assaulted him with. It was enough to calm his mind and settle his heart. He really couldn't find it in himself to be worried in her presence.

"I want to get married too." Kurosaki admitted quietly into her shoulder.

To his surprise Teru said nothing. He lifted his head, but she refused to look at him. Reaching for her face he gently rubbed his thumb against her lower lip. "Teru?"

"I don't want to force your hand, but I don't want you to keep pushing me away either." Teru whispered quietly. Kurosaki leaned forward, unable to keep himself from nuzzling her cheek with his nose.

"Ah Teru." Kurosaki mused, as he ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled as the caresses caused her breath to hitch. "If only you knew how much I wanted to make you mine."

Teru's small hands gripped his shoulders fiercely. "Then do it. And stay doing it. I want you forever, can't you see that?"

Kurosaki huffed out a loud breath, settling in the fact that Teru was calling his bluff and he was about to fold. "It's probably not going to happen today, we're going to have to go fill about a bunch of paperwork…"

Kurosaki trailed off as he could feel Teru's blush bloom across her cheeks. Catching her jaw in his hand before she couldn't turn away, he forced her to face him. Immediately recognizing the truth of her embarrassment, Kurosaki chuckled as he lightly trailed his lips across hers. Her gaze was wild and hazy and he laughed again thinking about the seduction advice Masuda had offered.

"You already have all of it? Don't you?" He asked, his voice low and serious. With his hand pressed lightly against her neck, he couldn't miss her unmistakable gulp. Teru nodded. Kurosaki couldn't help but laugh in face of her tenacity.

"Kuro-" she began but she silenced her with a quick but pressing kiss.

"You aren't going to be able to call me that anymore you know." He teased, nipping at her lower lip. "You'll be Kurosaki too, right?" Teru nodded again. Kurosaki's grinned twisted and Teru couldn't help but shiver at the sight. Her whole body felt tight and hot and completely out of her control. She was fighting the urge to kiss him and running far, far away.

"Say it." His simple request hung hot and heavy in the air. She gulped, knowing exactly what he was asking for.

"Ta-Tasuku." She whispered. Kurosaki's grin seemed to darken and her eyes fluttered as he leaned his face in closer.

"Again."

'Tasuku." She repeated. "Tasuku. Tasuku."

"TASUKU!" Kurosaki and Teru grasped at it other in surprise as Rico's voice suddenly sounded from outside. They both froze as they realized their tangled position; Kurosaki's hand grasped firmly around Teru's thigh as he held it tightly against his hip; both her hands grasping the cloth of his shirt as he braced one hand against the wall and gently held her neck with the other. The following shout for Teru had her scrambling, but to her surprise, Kurosaki held her tight.

"No." he declared, pulling her back in to press a kiss to her forehead as the sound of the shoji door slid open.

"Everything good?" Rico asked a little sheepishly. "It's been a half-hour. Rina is starting to freak a little."

Again Teru tried to step away, but again Kurosaki held her tight. "I take it you and Masuda are supposed to be the witnesses?" Kurosaki asked, leading the fretting Teru over to the door.

"Yes?" Rico admitted, sounding nervous.

"Go get Masuda."

Rico beamed, before she leaned back and launched a loud chirping whistle through the yard. Both Kurosaki and Teru eyed her strangely. "What?"  
Masuda popped up quickly. "So we're on."

Kurosaki laughed, "Yeah, we're on."

Teru sputtered as everyone kicked off their shoes and filed into the room. Rico headed over to the window and began pushing the pane aside. "Here, let me open the shoji so we can get some light. "What is this really happening?" Teru wondered allowed, suddenly feeling swept away.

Kurosaki laughed as he took their signature seals from Masuda. Brushing her hair with a kiss, Kurosaki pressed her own seal into her palm. "This is really happening. It's just a stupid piece of paper, but now it's going to mean forever between us, you understand?"

Teru smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I thought that's how it already was."

Kurosaki groaned into her shoulder, his trailing laugh exasperated. "I can't handle you when you're so cute."

Teru blushed and shook off Kurosaki as Rico handed her the paper. Inking her stamp she quickly found the appropriate blank and pressed. The room fell silent at the gentle tap that sounded. Kurosaki cleared his throat as Teru slid the paper to him. He scanned the type before he opened his seal case. Three red marks signed the page. His second father Masuda, his sister Rico, and once he added his own name, his wife's, Teru.

Shaking his head in wondrous disbelief, Kurosaki threw a quick thank you to a certain goofball in the sky and stamped his name. All they had to do was turn the paper into the registrar and –

"Hey!" Kurosaki cried as Rico practically ripped the paper away and bolted for the door. Kurosaki rose to chase after her, completely confused to her behavior. Teru's grip on his hand held him back. Glancing down he was surprised to find her smiling.

"Watch." She smiled, pointing back towards Rico. When he caught sight of his bizarre big sister she stood at the edge of the lawn, her hand held high yelling. "THEY DID IT!"

Kurosaki jumped as a great answering cheer sounded from the partygoers just out of sight. "This isn't a graduation party, is it?" he asked, eyeing his bride darkly. Teru just smiled, innocently as always. "Nope, it's a wedding."

"And that regular at Ohanabatake who's having a sake-sharing?"

"It's us." She laughed, looking relieved and a little stunned.

"Tasuku, Teru!" Rico yelled, gesturing for them to join her.

Tasuku bent his head and pressed a quick kiss to Teru's mouth. He smiled when she chased his mouth. "Ready Kurosaki?" he asked, pulling away.

Surprised in all the best of ways, Teru smiled. "Yes, Tasuku, I'm ready."

**_A/N_**_: Yoshi and Haruka totally saw it coming, secretly helping Rina when she got overwhelmed. Every pocket between the two of them is stuffed with folded bills; monetary wedding gifts and the just stuff it all into a plastic bag, too startled to count the massive pile. They eat cake and finger sandwiches, dancing until the sun goes down. _

_A bit bigger of a chapter than I had intended, but does anyone ever actually complain about things like that? No. At least, not me. I also hadn't intended to update so quickly but there's no rules right? _

_This can be considered the ending. I think I'll post a lemon. I've got the beginning set up so why not post it? However, if you're not interested in such wonderful nonsense, you are more than welcome to stop here. Thanks again to __**Rainbows-and-lollipops**__ for your kind words and review cheerleading. I hope my lemon can live up to your expectations. (Also, whiskey sour all around!)_

_Thank you to those of you who stuck with my fan-fiction. I don't always finish them, so it's always a good day when I do. Thanks for reading!_

_**XOXO Zilla**_


	9. Lemon

_Post wedding reception and Sake-sharing, (Master and Rico stand in for their families) Teru and Kurosaki's first time together. _

**_Reading note:_**_ I have Teru refer to Kurosaki as "Tasuku" from here on out because I think it's a pretty symbolic step in the growth of their relationship. Calling him by his given name, as husband and wife, puts them on an even playing field. They meet now as equals. Not as Slave/Master, Janitor/Student, friends or as neighbors. Though, that doesn't mean she doesn't slip on occasion. ;) _

**The following chapter is Rated ****M**** for ****Mature**** due to sexual content.**

** -Lemon Ahead- **

**This is your only warning.**

The cool spring breeze rustled the early blooming sakura and the petals fell like snow outside Ohanabatake. Even in the darkness, little flashes of pale pink flickered in the shadows. Feeling the day catching up with her, Teru sat on the front steps and slumped into the wall, exhausted.

She hadn't sat long before the wooden tap of a door closing announced an intruder and the gentle slosh of a sake jar announced Kurosaki. Her husband.

_Tasuku._

His name rang in her mind, like a gentle chime, every time she thought it. Tonight, however, it felt like a hot caress. The look he gave her whenever she spoke it did nothing to lessen the awareness that had begun to build within her.

The 'awareness' as she thought of it, had started before her wedding scheme had taken root. It had been late fall, they'd been eating with Team Kurebayashi at Ohanabatake like they did every month and Teru had crossed the invisible line.

She could still feel the slip of his blonde hair through her fingers. She would never forget the way his eyes felt after that, how he watched her closely. She could tell a part of him had given up then, even as he'd planned to resist her. Teru was glad she'd taken the risk and ambushed him.

"What are you smiling about?" Tasuku queried, a single eyebrow arched high in wariness as he held a small saucer of sake out to her.

Teru smiled carefully taking the offered drink so she didn't spill any of it. To her surprise, the cup was barely half full. She'd noticed him watching her from the moment the first drink had been pushed into her hands, hours earlier. She'd taken a sip reluctantly, equally afraid of Tasuku's reaction and seeming rude at her own wedding reception. To her surprise, he'd only given her a wink and a smile. Despite that she'd kept her consumption levels low.

Teru sipped at the sweet wine and pulled back in surprise. "Ah! This isn't sake!"

Tasuku smiled, holding up the glass wine bottle. "Plum wine." He admitted with a little smirk, tipping a little more into her cup. "I realized pretty quick you didn't like sake or beer."

"I'm surprised you're giving me alcohol in the first place."

Tasuku shrugged "You have to be able to drink at your own wedding, right?"

"Is that all?" Teru asked, her mind slipping into places she'd spent a weeks fretting over.

Even though she was teasing, she was sensitive to his reaction. Teru swallowed nervously, realizing that once again her mouth had run into dangerous pastures. She'd wanted this though, she reasoned. She got to say the one thing she wanted to most, without actually saying it. Teru gripped the fine porcelain edge of her cup as Tasuku gently took her buy the chin and pulled her in for a kiss. It was hot and tasted like plum wine. Despite the passion she could feel emanating from him, he kept things soft and gentle.

"Do you want to go home Teru?"

She gulped, unable to calm the wide-eyed look she knew she was giving him. She nodded, she did want to go home. She was exhausted, but more, she wanted the things that were now going to lead up to sleep. The thought still embarrassed her, the idea of baring herself so fully to another person. She was a virgin to boot and there was no question Kurosaki… Tasuku knew what he was doing.

Teru was pulled out of her panic with the soft press of Tasuku's thumb against her bottom lip. Her eyes focused immediately on his and she almost shivered at the unfiltered lust she saw. A single pulse, too slow to be her manic heartbeat, radiated from her lip and she forced herself to ignore the sudden urge to lick the tip of his finger. "You have to say it in words Teru." He encouraged, his voice ragged.

"I-I want to go home."

"With me?"

Teru nodded again and the friction of his fingers pressed against her mouth caused her breath to hitch. She could feel every bit of him as he sat next to her; even the parts that didn't touch her seemed to shine hot and bright in her mind. His hand, and the touch of a single finger already threatened to overwhelm her.

"Yes." She whispered, unable to push any more energy into containing herself. Tasuku leaned forward and obliterated the gentle shadow of his previous kiss. Before she could even think about being flustered, she was lost. Kurosaki had never kissed her like this before. There had always been that edge of restraint, faint but cutting. The spoken, and unspoken, restrictions on their relationship had been in place so long they'd begun to feel like second nature. With all those limits gone, the Kurosaki, the Daisy of the past was gone and all she had was Tasuku.

Teru didn't quiet realize when it was that he'd pulled her into her lap, but the cold stickiness of plum wine soaking her front quickly helped her consciousness surface. Her head spun as she disentangled herself from Tasuku's embrace.

"I'm sorry." He panted, pressing his face into her damp chest. The sudden hot press of lips to the exposed skin of her throat had her jerking reflexively against Tasuku.

"Hmm, you taste like plum wine." He smiled, watching her with dark eyes. He may have been a little drunk, she wondered, but she wasn't exactly sober herself. The sudden slip of Tasuku's tongue against the edge of her bra had her hands buried in his hair before she could stop herself and she cried out at the sensation.

Tasuku had them standing on the front step on Ohanabatake with a sudden rush.

"Tasu-"

"We need to go now." He declared, rearranging Teru's dress before patting down his own suit. Teru wobbled in place for a moment, her body not yet aligned with sudden change of situation. Tasuku stood at the front door for a moment, his hand on the handle before he suddenly let it go.

"Never mind!" he laughed, spinning away and grabbing her hand. "We're covered in spilled wine and if we tell them we're leaving we'll be harassed until dawn."

Teru couldn't help but laugh as Tasuku ushered her over to his Jeep. She'd had enough random sex talks from Rico to last her a lifetime. Granted, she was sure it wasn't as bad as the _lolicon_ lectures Tasuku probably got from… everyone.

"Wait!" she cried as Tasuku pulled the passenger door open and began to shuffle her in. "You've been drinking. Can you drive?"

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting almost three years for this night. There is no way I'm going to be drunk when it finally happens." Tasuku smirked widely as his declaration seemed to visibly catch Teru off guard. He couldn't help but grin and kiss her. Naturally, one kiss led to another and, sidewalk be damned, he was suddenly nibbling on her ear.

"Teru?"

Teru hummed back in response, lost to his ministrations. His body tightened at the sound, and the bolt of arousal that followed made it almost impossible to speak.

"Get. In. The. Car." He growled into her ear, grinning evilly as her eyes widened and she scrambled into the passenger's seat. He thought about weeding as he drove.

Teru half expected Tasuku to kiss her when he suddenly pushed her into the stairwell of their apartment building. Living on the 4th floor, it wasn't often that they took the stairs. "Tasuku?" she questioned as he motioned for her to go before him. We're they really taking the stairs?

"I wont make it if I get locked in an elevator with you." The blonde proclaimed with a wicked smile. It was enough to spur her up the steps. They both panted at they reached the appropriate landing. Distracted from trip up the stairs, Teru was unprepared for the quiet snick of the door as Tasuku shut them into his apartment.

"Wait here."

Teru stood silently in the dark room and followed the quiet presence as he moved through the room. Despite her heart pounding wildly in her ears, she couldn't help laugh as a small crash sounded from the kitchen. A small blue glow illuminated the room as Tasuku used the light of his phone to dig through the drawers.

"What are you doing?"

Tasuku let out a small growl as he moved from the drawers to a cupboard. "How long did it take you to plan today's coup?"

"A few weeks, why?"

"Well," he elaborated, making a small sound of victory as he located whatever it was that he was looking for. "I have to make do with a few minutes."

Teru blushed under his implication. She really had blindsided him. She panicked a little as he disappeared into the bathroom. Belatedly, she realized she hadn't actually seen what he'd brought in with him. Just as her imagination began to run rampant, a blushing Tasuku appeared. The rolled sleeves of his button-up pulled taught against his toned forearms and his tie swung loosely around his neck. He approached her slowly and she had to force herself to stand in place. The look on his face, like he was hungry, overwhelmed her a little. But, she could see Tasuku trying to temper himself and that gesture alone was enough to steady her.

His body heat washed over her as he brought up both hands to frame her face. Girding herself, Teru stepped closer and hooked her fingers into the end of his belt. Tasuku pressed his forehead to hers and groaned.

"You are not making this easy."

"S-sorry." Teru stuttered, moving to pull her hands free.

"No!" Teru froze, her fingers barely grazing his belt loops.

"Put it back." Not sure what else to do, Teru did as she was told.

"Good girl." Tasuku encouraged, nuzzling his nose against hers. "I want you to take a bath with me."

Teru prided herself in remaining calm. She'd prepared for this, studying for it like she would any other test. Still her heart hammered in her chest like a war drum.

"Is that okay?" Tasuku asked, pulling away to study her.

Teru blushed and nodded, muttering, "I wouldn't have asked you to marry me today if I wasn't ready."

"Okay."

With a tender kiss to her forehead, he led her into he bathroom. The sound of running water filled the small room, but the noise wasn't enough to keep her attention away from the dozen flickering candles spread throughout the room. It was so cheesy, but so heartfelt that Teru could feel herself tear up a little.

The brush of Tasuku's thumb against her still dry cheekbone pulled her out of overwhelming sense of love she felt for him. "Did I go to far?" he asked, looking sullen.

She shook her head, pushing up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his mouth. Kissing had been off-limits for so long and it had always been left to the brazen Kurosaki to always kiss her first. A small rush of victory flowed through her as her advance seemed to ensnare him.

Not for the first time, Teru acknowledged the power she knew she had over Tasuku. She knew for a fact that, if she had never expressed interest in him, he would've lived the rest of his life with that feeling locked up in his heart.

The thought made her heart pound. Not for the first time, and despite the situation, Teru thanked her brother. She thanked him for sending Kurosaki Tasuku to her.

A quiet beep heralded the sudden silence as the bath automatically shut off.

The thundering sound of the bath had set inspired unintended haste to their kissing, and in the unexpected quiet, Tasuku led them into the slow sway of a deep kiss. Neither lasted long, their ragged breath echoing through the wet-room as they were forced to part.

"I want –" Tasuku panted, stoking the hair away from her face with shaking hands. "I want to do this slowly."

Unable to speak, Teru could only nod. Tasuku looked as fevered as she felt as they mindlessly seemed to tug at one another. A faint blush of arousal covered his cheeks but and his eyes, usually blue and flashing, appeared black and heated.

"I need you to say yes." He seemed to growl, leaning forward to press a painfully gentle kiss to her neck. A shiver seemed to pulse low in her belly as his strong fingers gripped her arms as he continued to trail kisses towards her collarbone. A small nip had her jumping. "Teru." He warned, desperately urging her to speak up. Control and focus seemed to be quickly falling away from him and each movement seemed almost surreal in that moment.

Teru's single, quietly spoken word threatened to overthrow him. "Yes."

"'Yes' what, Teru?" he encouraged, his hands trailing down to squeeze her hips. The pulse in her belly seemed in flare as her hips seemed to flex in his grip.

"Please love me Tasuku."

Her quietly whispered appeal had him frozen in a mental scramble for clarity. She'd thrown him so far of his imagined path he was forced to hold himself and breath for a long moment.

"Tasuku?"

Teru saying his name, aroused and confused, made him burn even hotter. For a moment he lost sight of his plan. But when Teru's concerned face swam into view he was finally able to restore his determination. He'd spent more than two years thinking about this very moment, he wasn't going to be his own downfall. He was going to make sure Teru looked back on tonight with fondness and pleasure if it killed him.

Teru opened her mouth again to say his name but he dropped down and cut her off with a kiss. He could see how her arousal, overwhelming and new, as it flooded her system. They were both so close to loosing it and they hadn't even taken their clothes off.

He continued to kiss her, tipping her head back in one hand while he used the other to settle her fingers over his buttons. She pulled the shirt apart slowly, rushing through one movement and stalling in another as he kissed her unrelentingly.

The long sigh of a zipper announced the opening of her dress and Teru could feel her skin tighten as the warm air of the bath brushed against her spine.

"Cold?" he asked as he rubbed his hands over cool skin of her back. She tried desperately not to let out the cry that boiled up in her throat as he touched her.

"No." she practically moaned as she tried to steady her breathing. The straps of her dress loosen as she made the first tug at Tasuku's shirt hem. Caught off guard by the sudden tug, he stumbled forward; catching himself only inches from impact. She watched him take a deep breath as he righted himself and pulled her zipper the rest of the way down.

The humid air wafted around her legs as Tasuku dropped her dress to the floor. Teru forced herself to stand bravely as he pulled her hands back up. She almost gaped at him when he only went as far as his belt buckle. Thankfully at the last minute she managed to keep herself from turning away in embarrassment.

The leather of his belt felt oddly warm as she worked the buckle. The metal clacked loudly against the tile as she dropped it, but neither paid any head as the pants were kicked away. They didn't touch, but with the lack of clothing acting as a buffer, his body heat seemed to ebb over her like a gentle caress. Teru swallowed weakly as they progressed. A part of her wanted to call out, beg him to wait just 5 more minutes. Another stronger part of herself, one that scared and thrilled her in equal measures, surprised her in speaking louder. A great relief of tension, odd in its subtleness, bloomed inside of her and she finally allowed herself to relax.

Feeling brave, Teru slipped her fingers into the waistband of is underwear. Her bra strap slipped as he pulled it with his thumbs. Tasuku swallowed nervously as her hips wiggle beneath his hands as he pushed away her underwear. Soon, they both stood naked in the steamy bathroom.

Tasuku got in first and arranged Teru between his legs as they settled into the warm water. She could feel him, hot and ridged, against her lower back and she tried not to wiggle too much she settled against him.

They soaked for a long time, rejuvenating the cooling water with a hot blast from the tap. They played as the warmth relaxed them, chasings fingers exploring beneath the water. Soon soft sighs and low moans overwhelmed the small bathroom and Tasuku was pulling them from the water. Too relaxed and aroused to protest, Teru couldn't help but smile in quiet wonder as Kurosaki of all people toweled her body dry.

Teru wasn't sure, exactly, how they'd made into the bedroom. The still wet patches of skin pulled at the sheets as chased her into the depths of the bed. She didn't run far, luxuriating in the brush of his skin as he crowded over her. His weight settled heavily over her, nestling perfectly in the juncture of her thighs. Propped on his elbows, Tasuku trailed a line of kiss-soothed nips across her neck and chest. Her body, warm and loose from the bath quickly began to tighten under the assault.

Kurosaki couldn't help but grin wildly as he nipped and licked the smooth skin between her breasts. He could feel her going tense and he reveled in her quick gasp of breath as his tongue brushed over her nipple. It was easier than he thought being slow and gentle. Each cry and gasp seemed to go back in time and sooth every moment of wanting and frustration. He relished in unraveling her, and as much as he looked forward to their joining, he found he could take his time drawing it out.

Teru realized dimly that sex hadn't been at all what she'd expected it'd be. A rolling shudder wracked her body as Tasuku continued his teasing away from her breasts. He took his time, lazily sampling the sensitive flesh between the rippling of her ribs and the curve of her hip. Her belly fluttered wildly as he skipped his tongue over her navel, a brief hello on a journey that seemed to be taking him steadily lower. Teru's heart seized as the wet heat of his mouth centered over the exact point that had been building all night. Her back arched as his tongue and teeth laved her flesh. Kurosaki growled as he shoved his shoulders forward and her whole body seemed to clench as she suddenly found her legs draped over the lean muscle of Kurosaki's back.

Blood pounded in Teru's ears as she openly gasped for breath. Her hands clenched wildly in Tasuku's hair. Any sort of embarrassment seemed ridiculous after such an exchange. Her body seemed to steadily tighten to the beat of Kurosaki's ministrations and, without warning; the pressure came to a head.

A release, absolute in its magnitude, flooded over Teru. Light exploded from within her, and for a brief moment, nothing but Tasuku and magic between them existed.

Her body felt warm and pliant as Tasuku kissed the inside of her thighs before making his way back up her belly. Her body twitched visibly as he again nipped at the pale flesh of her chest. Hooking his arm beneath Teru's knee, he pulled her leg high against his hip, surging into her before she could even thinking about tensing.

Teru strained against Tasuku's sudden invasion.

"I'm sorry Teru." He chanted into her throat, kissing her neck as she adjusted. He felt lost in her embrace, not even the guilt of causing her pain had seemed to be enough to cool his arousal. He forced himself to stay still as he internally struggled to race forward in abandon.

"Are you okay?" he asked, pushing hair away from her face. The strands that had fallen loose from her bath time bun clung damp with sweat against her neck and he had to fight to keep himself from tasking the skin that glistened there.

Teru nodded, relaxing into his arms far faster than he expected. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be – AH!" Teru cried out a Tasuku promptly dropped his face into her neck and rolled his hips. The motioned seemed to carry through her and she couldn't help but respond with her own thrust.

"Not so bad." He laughed hoarsely, breathing hard as he pushed himself back up. "That's good. That's what I wanted for you." Teru's vision swam as he hovered over her, and utilizing the new angle, rolled his hips again. Her moan, long and low sounded primal as it filled the room. She blushed crimson as the sound.

"Beautiful, beautiful Teru." Tasuku chanted, seeming to know exactly what to do to guide her through their exchange. Repeatedly he whispered her name as they rocked into each other, falling silent only as the pace increased. They met the end together in frenzied abandon. The skin of Tasuku's back burned as the half-moon impression of Teru's nails left faint red shadows. Teru swore she couldn't feel her legs. They collapsed into each other without grace or preamble and lay together until control slowly filtered back into their limbs.

Once normality returned, Teru wasted no time snuggling into his warmth. Tasuku, tugging the comforter over their cooling bodies, pulled Teru tightly against his chest. They lay in silence for a long time, both unable to stop smiling as they battled sleep.

Teru started as Tasuku spoke suddenly. "I don't want to go to sleep."

"I don't want to either." Teru whispered back in confession. "If I wake up and this was a dream…"

Teru melted into Tasuku's chest as he gave her a tight squeeze. "Really, really good dream." He slurred into her hair, sleep finally working to take them both. "Best dream."

**_AN:_**_ I feel like there's an even chance Kurosaki could go one of two ways when he finally got to have his way with Teru. First, he would freak out and Teru would have to pretty much jump him a week later in order to knock some sense into him. Or he really would let go and just wake up stupid happy the next morning when he realizes everything really did happen. Either way, Teru's probably stuck in a bed for the following week or two…. _

_I haven't written a lemon in… YEARS. So I hope that this one lived up to your expectations. __**Belfast Docks**__ wrote a really great lemon recently called "Stress Relief" and you should read it. _

_One last time, thanks for reading "100 Days" to its conclusion._

_-Zilla_


End file.
